For quality control purposes, most manufacturers test the operability of electronic devices they build. In order to remain competitive in the industry, manufacturers must test the electronic devices at a high speed. High speed testing of electronic devices is achieved, at least in part, through automation.
One known automated test system employs a single conveyor for serially transporting electronic devices in pallets to individual test stations positioned alongside the conveyor. Each of the test stations is equipped with a lift and load apparatus for lifting a pallet containing an untested electronic device off of the conveyor and loading the pallet into a test fixture of the test station, and for unloading the pallet from the test fixture after testing of the electronic device and lowering the pallet back onto the conveyor. Unfortunately, the test system has drawbacks. To completely test an electronic device, the electronic device must travel a length of the conveyor dictated by the size and spacing of all of the test stations. Also, the pallets are custom fitted to the dimensions of the electronic devices and must be retrofitted or replaced in order to test differently dimensioned electronic devices. Furthermore, equipping each test station with a lift and load apparatuses results in increased maintenance and increased opportunity for down time.
Therefore what is needed is an improved automated test system that maximizes throughput, increases flexibility in testing differently-sized electronic devices, and minimizes maintenance and downtime.